Love That Knows No Limit
by Black Rose 666
Summary: AU One-shot, InuKag Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends, and what they share turns to love but why does Inuyasha’s step-father have a problem with this? What’s his company have in mind?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and the gang.

Summary: AU One-shot, Inu/Kag Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends, and what they share turns to love but why does Inuyasha's step-father have a problem with this? What's his company have in mind?

"One month of High School Left!" Kagome said.

"Yeah I can't wait" said Sango.

"This will be the best month of ours lives." Miroku cried

"Inuyasha why so quite?" Kagome asked

"No reason."

"Come on you can tell me anything"

"Well, I like this girl and I'm not sure of how she fells about me. I want her to know I like her but I also don't want to get rejected by her either. What should I do tell her or not?"

"Well, is it a girl I know?"

"Yes"

"Well, anyone I know would always want to know the truth" 'Quite dreaming girl its not you'

"Ok, that's a lot of help." 'Okay she's saying she's wants to her it, but I'm still freaked out. (Yes, Inuyasha will be out of character in some parts) well I guess I can call her tonight and we'll see what happens from there'

After School

"See you Kags me and Miroku are going on a date."

"See you Sango, call me and tell me how it goes"

"Ok"

Sango and Miroku leave and Inuyasha and Kagome are left to go home

"Kagome, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I love you, I don't know when it happened all I know it came so sudden."

"You love me?" she asked shocked

"Yes"

"I love you too."

They shared a passionate kiss.

Two weeks later (Maybe more I dunno)

"So where are we going to night?" Kagome asked

"Well, we're going to a place called 'Dark Ocean'"

"We Are?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Well, I want to make up for what happened the other day. And other stuff"

Flashback

"Oh Inu-Baby" Kikyou yelled down the hallway.

He was hanging all over him and kissed him and Kagome saw the whole thing and ran away in tears.

End Flashback

"Do you have a reservation?" The waiter guy asked

"Yes, it's under Inuyasha"

"Oh yes fallow me."

They fallowed him to the table.

"Wow, it has an ocean view"

"Everything for you"

Kagome blushed

Inuyasha got in front of her and bend on one knee.

"Kagome, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you, will you marry me?"

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you."

The kissed. They ordered dinner and eat it and went back to Inuyasha's and enjoyed a passionate night. The night next morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arm and Inuyasha was already up.

"Let's get something to eat" Kagome said

"Good idea"

"I also need to tell my mother that I'm engaged"

"I should tell my step father also"

"He doesn't know?"

"No my mother does not him"

They walked down stairs and saw Inuyasha's Step father at the bottom.

"what's going on here?" He asked mad

"well I wanted to tell you good news, that this is my fiancée, Kagome"

"You will not marry her!"

"What are you talking about? I will marry her"

"You will not or I'll disown you."

Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes and she ran out the door.

"Look what you did!" Inuyasha yelled and ran out after her.

"Kagome, It's ok I'll have him disown me if I can be with you."

"I can't have you do that for me, Inuyasha, I have to go, just forget that we loved each other."

She ran on home.

"I can't stand you!" Inuyasha yelled at his step-father.

"I did what's best for you"

"You made the love of my life just run out on me"

"Now you will marry Kikyou."

"No I wont marry her!"

Two weeks later

There was a party at Inuyasha's house. To celebrate the news of Kikyou and Inuyasha only ones who weren't celebrating were the one's who knew this was wrong.

Kagome and Rin and Sango were in a room talking since Kagome was in tears.

"Tell us what's wrong" Sango said

"I'm pregnant " Kagome said in tears

"Who's the father?" Rin said

"Inuyasha"

Outside the door Kikyou heard the whole thing except for the part that Inuyasha was the father. She went on stage and was about to tell the whole world or whoever was there.

"Students and classmates I have to tell you all something. Kagome the innocent little girl is not so innocent anymore. She has a baby on the way." She was laughing

Kagome happen to just come out at that time started running away but Someone got in her way.

"Kagome is what she saying true?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, it's true"

"Who's the father? Am I? Please say I am."

"You are." She said in tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't be with you"

"Kagome, I've been trying to tell you I don't care if he disowns me, I want to live my life with you. And now with a child on the way I don't care even more"

"But you father will disown you."

"I don't care, I love you. Kagome will you marry me?"

"YES!"

They kissed.

Meh pretty short and my first fic please be nice.


End file.
